


[vid] Call It Love

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-16
Updated: 1998-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: "Call It Love" is a The Professionals vid by Media Cannibals ( Gwyneth, Alex, Sandy, Rache). It was originally created circa 1998 and remastered by Justacat in 2006.





	[vid] Call It Love

**Author's Note:**

> (From Gwyneth's original liner notes for the Media Cannibals 3 vid tape): "This one we really lucked into: I called Sandy at work and was put on hold and heard this song. I actually wanted to be left on hold so I could hear the rest of the lyrics, so Microsoft gets a little credit, too. Part of the fun of this vid was avoiding the most romantic clips on the 'call it love' lines."
> 
> From Gwyneth, October 2006: "I think this was the last all-Professionals vid we made as a group (though the lads appeared in other multimedia vids after this)."

Download Link: <https://archive.org/details/CallItLoveProfessionals>


End file.
